


Biding Time

by Turkborne



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bargaining with captor, D/s dynamic, Emet being a manipulative asshole, Fear, G'raha noticing that shit real quick and turning it around as best he can, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Starvation (non sexual), Tentacle Dick, dubcon, noncon, stuffing/stretching, talk of future slavery and breaking, temporary blindness (non sexual), torture (non sexual)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: G'raha Tia was shot, taken by Emet Selch. What did Emet do with this lovely little kidnapped kitten? So many terrible things of course...
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Biding Time

**Author's Note:**

> The things that occur in this fanfiction are not meant to be confused with reality. They are a fantasy scenario meant for those of age to enjoy such. This is not meant to depict a functional relationship in any way, shape, or form.

He wasn’t sure where he was. His crystal arm ached lowly, fingertips lancing pain. A sign he was far from his tower.  
  
He shifted, trying to peel himself off the floor, an attempt to look around. Pain lanced through his body. He remembered then- the bang, the gunshot. He twisted, just enough to slide his hand over the wound. The chains bound to his wrists rang gently.  
  
Ah- the wound was in the crystal, not low enough to pierce flesh. Painful, but it would heal in time and he wasn’t going to bleed out. Small blessings, he supposed. Although he wondered if it might actually be a curse.  
  
It was too dark here. Too dim for starlight or the shine of the moon. It wasn’t dark because victory had been taken. There was just an eerie green glow filling the room.  
  
Footsteps echoed through the over-large room.  
  
Red eyes flicked back and met with Hades’s cruel smirk. Well, that answered who had shot him. This was going to be unpleasant. The ascean had his cane. He stood a chance at escape- well, if he survived whatever Emet Selch had planned.  
  
He stood slowly, a pained grunt leaving his lips.  
  
A high pitched whistle- all too familiar- filled the air. There wasn’t enough slack on the chains or strength left in his body to dodge. The staff connected with the back of his knees. A gloved hand gripped his hair roughly and tugged his head back. “Behave now, ‘Exarch.’ I would hate to have to break you too quickly.”  
  
The end of the staff pressed sharply against the bullet wound. Pain lanced through G’raha’s body and he grit his teeth. Emet Selch laughed harshly at the Miqo’te, twisting the staff and making Exarch cry out in pain. The staff was pulled away, Emet leaning on it, watching ears pressed back to G’raha’s skull.  
  
“I will never give in to you.”  
  
“Such determination. Pray tell, do you think that abomination filled with light will come for you? That she will find you here, in my abode? I sincerely doubt she will survive long enough to find it. More likely she will burst at the seams- releasing a surfeit of light upon The First,” he boasted. 

“Truly- you never intended to help us. You never wished to find any common ground. Your only intent was to mock us, and perhaps satisfy some curiosity and boredom that comes with age,” he hissed back at the other.  
  
“Such fire, for what amounts to being only a sliver of a soul. I shall enjoy putting it out and showing you that you are nothing compared to us.” The staff was tossed aside, sliding and skittering along the floor and well out of reach, at least as far as the ascean was concerned.G'raha had no doubts that given enough time he would see it back in his hands. 

"I will gladly prove to you that we hold worth, same as any one of your people, Emet Selch," G'raha snarled back at the man towering over him. 

"I will show you your worth, Exarch." A gloved finger caressed the crystal of his cheek. "Did I not tell you? I taught your ancestors what they knew to construct the tower you chose to become a part of? You should have heeded the warnings they were given. The warnings I gave. Now you will learn."

Pain flowed through him, dull and unyielding. Everywhere, low and aching as Emet channeled aether into the crystal of his body. Then his vision went dark and finally, black. 

"You have made yourself a tool, G'raha Tia. One I would see put to good use. First it seems I must break you in and to use you properly. I'm afraid I don't have much in the way of food or drink here. You'll have to do do without quite a bit, for a time at least. Be a good little kitten and stay put, would you? I have something to attend to, but don't fret, I'll come back, probably," Emet purred and kissed Exarch's forehead in a mockery of affection. The slide of metal on stone reverberated through the room. "Oh, and I'll be keeping your little toy. Don't get any ideas."

G'raha snarled in the direction the footsteps moved away in and laughter echoed off the walls. Emet-Selch locked the doors. Oh, how he loved these games. G'raha Tia would come to be his in time. An adoring pet. 

Soon enough anyway. 

  
  
  


G'raha wasn't sure how much time had passed. It was enough that his hunger had come and gone in waves. He had slept several times, back aching from the contorted positions he had laid in to keep warm when the temperature dropped- the only indicator of night G'raha had. His wrist ached from fighting the restraints. The skin of his flesh hand was angry and bright red. 

He heard the lock click and for a moment thought it was his imagination until the door swung open. Emet-Selch sauntered in, a tray cart sliding behind him. G'raha smelled the food and his mouth watered. The Exarch knew this game, although he was not a practitioner of it. That didnt mean he knew how to get out of playing it without dying. He sat up, sitting comfortably on the floor, his hands in his lap. A measure of submission- a play of it to satisfy his captor. 

"Oh good, learning already," Hades chuckled bemusedly. "So well behaved and I didnt have to do much at all, did I? No matter, kitten. Let's get you fed, hm?" 

‘Kitten’ - Lovely. That was how Emet-Selch was going to play this game for the moment. G’raha had no doubt that the Ascean knew that he had yet to truly break his captive. They were both playing each other and it was to be a game of a different kind. A test. He tilted his head to the side, braided hair brushing the nape of his neck. “Should I meow for you too? Perhaps knead my claws in your flesh? Although I’d suppose you’d have to unchain me for that one.”

“Haven’t lost your wit yet, good. I need your mind intact to get what I want from you. At least for now. One day I might break that too- if you beg me sweetly enough for it,” he purred at the Miqo’te and stroked his hair. He held his hand at G'raha's temple, peeling back the spell work that had taken his sight ever so slowly. The Exarch was greeted with a cruel smile as Emet picked up a spoonful of soup and brought it to the redhead’s lips. “Wouldn’t want you to chafe your wrists further. You have such pretty skin. Come now, kitten. Eat up.”

He simply rose an eyebrow in reply and gently took the offered spoon in his mouth. He swallowed the mouthful of broth easily enough. “Thank you, you’re too kind, Emet Selch.”

“What can I say? It simply behooves me to take good care of my belongings. I like them to last,” he smiled warmly at G’raha and stroked his cheek. “Such a pretty thing you are too.”

“Pleased you think so, may I have more? I am _rather_ hungry,” Graha asked, licking the empty-yet-still-proffered spoon. He shot a pleading look at the ascean. He wasn’t sure this was what the man wanted, but he had called him pretty. For all the respect he had for his people and the propriety with which he led them, he was no innocent. He had lived long enough, seen enough both in the world and the Crystarium’s archives to know what kind of darkness the world held.

He had taken a few lovers with interesting tastes.

That was not the now, though. The man in front of him was far more dangerous and would not stop if he called red. He worried at his lower lip and lowered his gaze submissively. Emet Selch let out a breath above him. Good. He had genuinely surprised the other. A point in his favor for this game he imagined. “More soup or is the cat looking for some cream?”

G’raha blushed at the comment. His guess that the other did have some sexual desires was not wrong. That might not be too terrible, he could manage that and perhaps even use it. “Soup first, please? I- It’s been too long. I need to eat to have the energy to please you properly.”  
  
Emet set the spoon down on the cart and cupped G’raha’s face. “Well aren’t you adorable, hm? Well then, let's get you fed and cleaned up. You can set yourself about _pleasing me_ after. I’m sure we’ll have lots of fun doing that.” Emet Selch’s fingers traced G’raha’s lips and he parted them willingly, licking the leather gloves with tiny laps. Another gesture to appease the ascean, to beg him to providing some sort of mercy. At the very least, to endeavor to slow his plans. The scions would come for him, eventually. Hopefully they would find him. “Ah, so very hungry aren’t you? For food, attention, and approval. Very well then, Exarch. I shall give you what you crave, but know you will be _mine._ ”

The spoon was lifted again and Emet-Selch tapped it against the cart. He spent a moment longer pondering before scooping up a mouthful of the soup for the Miqo’te and once again bringing it to his lips. Emet fed him slowly, no doubt making a point of doing so to avoid making him sick too. An odd bit of care from his captor, meant to endear him further. G’raha couldn’t say he didn’t appreciate the care, even if he knew the intent behind it.  
  
When the bowl was emptied Emet pulled a collar off the cart and held it out. “Since I’ll be taking you for a walk and can’t have a pretty pet like you getting lost…”  
  
“Small blessings that you don’t intend to tug me around by the wrist cuffs. I’ll behave and follow. Just- don’t expect me to crawl. I wouldn’t be able to keep up like that,” G’raha smiled placidly at the other and closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep in his own quarters, the crystal of the tower humming around him. He knew it was an impossible ask at the moment. For now he would settle for enjoying his sight and perhaps a lack of discomfort, enough to sleep anyway.

“Not this time,” Emet smiled bemusedly and locked the collar around G’raha’s neck. With a firm grip on the lead he undid the cuffs. He expected the Exarch to bolt or fight. He only rubbed at his wrists and stared up at Hades, waiting for the command to move. Emet Selch’s head tilted at the way the Exarch chose to submit. “You are a curious thing.”

“Oh? Do you find me so interesting? Here I thought us shattered things meant so very little to you…” The Exarch smiled warmly up at the Ascean, eyes slipping closed. The image of a perfect little kitten looking up at it’s owner. Hades reached down, placing a hand on top of G’raha’s head for a long moment. He ruffled his hair lightly, enjoying the sight. It did not take him long however for him to decide to mov on.The ascean tugged the leash lightly and stepped away from G’raha. 

“Come along,” he ordered. He was still mulling over what the miqo’te had given him to think about as he walked out of the room and down the hallway. Behind him the Exarch was taking in the architecture and padding along behind Emet. This place was designed for beings much larger than they, although it was beautiful. The lines were filled with a grace that he had yet to see in a building. Eventually G’raha was led into a large room with a large heated pool, comforting scents swirled around and Hades stopped, letting the miqo’te take in the room. A small shelf was set against it and little bottles were placed upon it. “I recommend stripping out of your clothing.”  
  
The cat nodded and undid a few clasps, his robes falling to the floor around him in a puddle. His smallclothes followed a moment after. He peered at Hades with red eyes and a coy smile, “What would you have of me now?”

“Over by those bottles of soap and such, I’ll start the water,” he ordered. G’raha nodded and moved to where the ascean directed, undoing his braid and leaving the hair band around his crystal wrist. With an arching gesture water started to rain down from the ceiling, warm and gentle on G’raha’s skin. “It should be a pleasant temperature. Should it fail to please I can alter it. Try not to dawdle too much. The objective is to get clean.”

“I do believe that is your goal in bringing me here, yes. Far be it for me to stand in the way,” the Exarch replied bemusedly, staring by washing his hair with a gente cleanser that did not bubble up. He picked up a washcloth and began on his face and then finally his body. He set the cloth aside and walked over to Emet who was watching him, towel draped over his arm. The ascean made no attempt to hide his gaze or to join G’raha in the spray. He simply flicked his wrist when G’raha left the water. “Thank you, Emet Selch.”  
  
He put both his hands on Emet’s towel covered forearm as if to take the towel- and then he made his move. He pressed himself up and in, pressing his lips to the ascean’s. A soft noise tore from Emet’s throat for a quiet moment and G’raha was shoved back, sending him reeling to the floor, towel thrown atop him. The brunette glared, his tone coming out clipped, “Dry off.” 

G’raha lowered his eyes and pulled the towel to his chest, curling in on himself slowly. He stayed where he was shoved onto the floor drying himself off slowly and then standing, towel wrapped around his shoulders. He peered at Hades through concerned lashes, making no effort to hide himself, simply attempting to keep warm for a few moments longer. He took a breath in, steeling himself. G’raha dropped the towel with his clothes then and stepped close to the ascean again, slowly dropping to his knees when the other snarled and made to move away from his advance. “My apologies. That was… ill-timed.”  
  
Emet Selch paused. Looking the miqo’te up and down. G’raha Tia was completely bare before him. Collared and near powerless. Yet he was bold enough to press for a certain path. Emet Selch could see that he wanted a certain result. A strange ferocity from a captive to be sure. One he wasn’t sure he was displeased by. “Come along. You’ll have ample opportunity to atone for your ill-timed misstep, kitten.”

“Looking forward to it,” the Exarch purred in reply. He peered up at Emet one more time before standing and following the other, leaving him several paces of space. Eventually they were in a bedroom, plainly decorated and not the one the ascean slept in but a room with a bed. It was an improvement to where he had been. Emet locked his collar chain to the ring anchored in the wall. 

“I think this will be suitable for us to play in, won’t it, kitten?” Emet Selch hummed lightly and grabbed the Exarch’s hip in a rough grip. “Now, what to do with you first…” He shoved the miqo’te away and started to pace the room, looking over his form and contemplating just what to do with his little captive kitten.

G’raha knelt beside the bed and licked his lips. He tilted his head and let an ear fall back. “Whatever would please you best I imagine, unless you wish to save the best for last. Regardless of your decision I do believe the order of the day is repentance. How would you like me to repent to you, Emet Selch?”  
  
“Call me Hades,” he instructed. The ascean wished to hear his name when the other begged. “It would serve you well to know my name, little kitten.” G’raha’s eyebrows rose slightly and he ducked his head every so slightly, nodding his assent to the other’s request to have his name used.

“Yes, Hades,” G’raha purred. He let himself sink further to the floor and crawled toward Hades. At his feet he sat himself, finally placing both hands on the other’s belt. “Let me be of service, let me repent to you.”

“What a docile pet you make, Exarch. Tell me, what would your people think?” Hades taunted. He wanted to make him feel shame for his actions, for his choices.  
  
“I imagine they’d be taken aback,” he answered quietly, his tone somber. He pulled his hands off Hades’s belt, fidgeting with his fingers in his lap. He could imagine their faces, their disgust. “Ashamed perhaps. Disturbed.”  
  
“Good, keep going, think about the face Lyna would make, that sweet girl who serves as head of your guard,” Emet taunted. He pulled his belt open and undid his pants. A cruel smile pulled at his lips. He pulled out his cock and stroked it a few times. He grabbed G’raha’s chin and held him. The miqo’te whined softly, his ears going flat as he saw Lyna’s face flash in his mind. She would hate him for this. He knew it. “Yes, that shame. Feel it.”  
  
“You’re a monster, Hades,” G’raha gasped out. Laughter echoed through the room and he grabbed a fistful of red hair, twisting it roughly. 

“What would she do? If she saw you willingly on your knees for me, mouth around my cock? Tell me, Exarch.”  
  
“She would be disappointed. Lyna would- She would be betrayed. By the Twelve- _Why_ Hades?” He whimpered. Why did he need to bring his people into this?

“Because you’re so pretty when you suffer so, G’raha Tia. I would have you crying while you choke on my cock. You wanted to repent, and so, in Zodiark’s Darkness you will repent for your missteps. G’raha Tia, you will become my tool, my pet, my perfect little toy. You will serve me well,” Hades purred. G’raha gasped softly in reply, eyes screwing shut to hide from the shame. Emet Selch’s fingers gripped the Exarch’s chin tighter. “Open.”

He shook his head.  
  
“Open your mouth and keep your teeth away else I will teach you the meaning of pain,” Hades hissed. “I will not ask again. The longer you make me wait the worse I will make this for you. Perhaps I will fetch that pretty viera of yours from the crystarium and make you watch as I break her in your stead-” A flash of fear flew through red eyes and Hades’s cock twitched in reply. G’raha opened his mouth and let his tongue slip out. Hades smiled and slid his cock in with a heated moan. G’raha wouldn’t let Emet hurt another in his stead.

G’raha Tia whimpered around the length being shoved into his throat, gagging softly around his cock. Hades tugged at his hair, shoving his cock all the way in. Tears pricked at G’raha’s eyes and he gripped at Hades’s hips. He hadn’t wanted this, not this way. Leave it to the ascean to have twisted things so darkly.  
  
“That’s it, kitten. On your knees as you should be, begging for me to make your pitiful shattered self _worth something,_ ” Hades growled, his tone took on an ethereal lilt. It was a bare moment before G’raha felt the length in his throat shift, change shape, and grow. He gagged, his body betraying him, trying to writhe away from Hades’s assault. He clung tighter to the ascean’s hips, doing his damnedest to obey. He couldn’t let anything happen to them, to his people. He had to do this, to give the Scions and the Warrior time.

The tentacle jamming itself down G’raha’s throat twisted, pressed and curled. Making him gag. Then Hades pulled back and he was gasping for breath. The miqo’te was a mess, tears streaming down his face and a thick strand of saliva connecting his lip to the twitching tentacle.  
  
“How marvelous you are, Exarch. So debauched and all for me,” Hades growled. He stroked a crystalized cheek. “Shall we try for further debauchery? I think you’ll manage it marvelously, although I can’t say you’ll be able to take all of me. That would be your death. We can’t have that, now can we, kitten?”

“No, I don’t, ah, believe that’s your goal, Hades,” he gasped out hoarsely, rubbing at his neck with one hand. It had hurt, what Emet had done. The way the tentacle ad pressed against the muscle of his throat.

“Oh, your voice-” Hades sighed, “Dear me, I should be more careful. You really are so breakable. I suppose I should move on to something else if I still want to hear you scream. But… I think you can take a little more before we get to that point. Your mouth, those lips of yours, they felt so good. You do want to please me still, don’t you?”

G’raha shuddered and nodded, leaning forward even with fear in his eyes and licking the proffered tentacle. Hades tilted his head and raised a brow. The miqo’te leaned in further and pressed his lips to the base wetly. He closed his eyes then and summoned up a soft purr, letting it roll through him Until he felt the tentacle press against him and wrap around his neck. “Be gentle, or I can’t purr with this in my throat. It’s already quite a fit. Please, Hades?”  
  
The ascean nodded, unaware as he had been of a Miqo’te’s ability to purr and suck cock simultainiously he was rather intrigued by this. What would it feel like to have that vibration all around? G’raha pulled back then and slowly took all of Emet’s length. The purr started low and soft but still it pulled a gasp from Hades. The redhead didn’t wait for further permission, he started to move and purr louder. Hades cried out and placed an encouraging hand behind one of G’raha’s ears, rubbing and stroking. “Do not- Don’t you dare cease.”  
  
He wasn’t intending to, not now that he had gotten the ascean to follow his lead in some way. G’raha kept moving, bobbing his head and purring. He watched Hades, making sure he was doing his job well. And the man he saw was verily enjoying the sensations G’raha was inducing. The miqo’te’s cock twitched in reply to the sight. Perhaps not the worst thing, but hardly his intent. He set himself to work, following Hades’s cues. A little faster, a little more vibration and Hades tugged, shoving his lips to the base of his tentacle-cock. G’raha velt a viscous liquid drip from the tentacle, cum he supposed. His purr was cut short when he started to gag on the bitter taste but the ascean didn’t seem to mind as he hissed out a heated “Yes.” 

Hades held him light that for a few long moments before he was allowed to pull back and breathe. G’raha’s voice was still rough as he asked, “Did- did I please you?”  
  
“Oh, yes you did. A very pleasing little thing you are, kitten. Don’t go thinking that means I’m done with you yet. Far from it,” Hades replied, stroking his cheek, enjoying the flush on his pet’s face. “On the bed, kitten. Ass in the air. I would play with your body further.”

“Yes, Hades,” G’raha purred, tail flicking behind him. He stood then, licking his lips and padding over to the mattress before crawling onto it. He laid himself in position and listened to the rustle of fabric. Emet Selch was removing his clothing. G’raha Tia couldn’t help but to watch. He was curious how much of the ascean was man and how much was monster, how much would be revealed to him.

Emet could feel that gaze on him. He stripped slowly, making a show of it. He even let his ‘body’ shift back to it’s more mortal state. He made a show of stroking his cock a few times after letting his fingers stroke through the dark hair trailing to it. G’raha’s breath caught and Hades smirked in his direction. “Liking what you see, Exarch?”  
  
“You know, I am capable of appreciating a fine form regardless of the mind that inhabits it. Yes, I suppose I do find you physically attractive,” G’raha replied, red eyes flicked up to Hades’s face in time to see the spark of anger. Perhaps he should not have rejected him in such a manner, but dishonesty was likely to get him nowhere. Perhaps though... “I will not pretend to be attracted to your mind, Hades. You see me as a thing and I find that repulsive. You feel as though I’ve acted out of turn- I am not a toy whose string you’ve pulled to say a line. I am a person. Appreciate the honesty for what it is. You may have what you desire of my body. You may one day break me and have my mind as well. This day and for now, it is my own. As such, you are getting unexpected pleasures. Did you not enjoy my mouth? My submission?”  
  
“You barter with me, offering what I already own?” Hades chuckled, “I thought you had some wit or spark. Here I see, it is foolishness.”  
  
“Would you have asked me to purr around your length? To take you so?” G’raha asked softly. “I offer knowledge, perhaps not of what you seek but knowledge none the less. I will show you what pleasures my body has to offer. What brings me pleasure, willingly. I submit for that, no fight. I will beg for it, beg for you. You have an eternity to break me. Let me at least give you the tools to see it done more pleasantly for us both?”

Hades paused then, contemplating the offer. G’raha Tia had read his intentions well enough, true. Not that it would stop him and having him choose to submit for so long, dragging it out and using all of that later...  
  
It might break him in just the way Emet Selch wanted.  
  
“Alright. I’ll play your game, kitten. We will take it one step further though. We’re not just pleasing you. We’re making sure you learn how to please me too,” Hades purred. “It will take more than your little tricks, Exarch.”  
  
“I believe I can live with that,” he replied breathily. “Shall we pick up where you left off? As much as I do enjoy a cock sliding into me, I will admit I’m far more interested to see what you can do with that lovely thing you fucked my throat with…” Emet Selch laughed, running a hand through white strands of hair.  
  
“Having dirty thoughts about me already, Exarch? Perhaps I should make you beg for it. That was what you offered after all,” he teased. That G’raha wanted the monster’s attention more than the man’s was an interesting development. One he was certain to note.  
  
“Gladly, once you join me on the bed. There’s no point in me acting the cat in heat if you’re all the way over there, unable to feel the purring desperation,” G’raha teased back, his red eyes alight with amusement. Hades shrugged and stepped over to the bed he stroked a pale thigh and smiled.  
  
“Very well, I am here, right beside the bed. Well within your reach. Make me want you, G’raha Tia. Beg for me,” Hades insisted. He wanted to know exactly what G’raha intended to do. Best to let the catt have his fun for the moment. He wasn’t going anywhere. He watched the redhead peel out of position. He rolled himself over and spread his legs a bit further, toying with his cock for a few moments before sitting up and moving closer to Emet Selch, worrying on his lower lip.  
  
“You’ll let me-” G’raha’s breath faded and he placed both off his hands on Hades’s shoulders. He leaned close this time, praying that it wouldn’t result in the harsh attitude he’d gotten before. Pressing his lip’s to Emet’s he let a soft purr rumble through him. He let his hands slide over the ascean’s chest and pressed their bodies closer together once he reached his hips and took hold. He rolled his hips, sliding his cock alongside the other’s, his purr growing louder. His tongue slipped out and licked along gasping lips. 

“Good kitten. I see what you meant about the appeal of this. I’d love getting greeted by this when visiting you. Such a needy thing you are, I suppose it deserves a bit of a reward. Just remember, no cumming and no stopping without permission, hm?” Emet said playfully, sliding two fingers into G’raha’s mouth for a few moments to play with his tongue. The miqo’te nodded his ascent and his eyes widened when he felt Hades’s cock shift into the tentacle, cool and slick around his cock. He whimpered and his hips snapped forward into the coiled tentacle, wringing a moan from Hades as well.

G’raha kept his hips rocking, purring against Emet and nipping at his lips. It felt good, better than he had thought this could. He never would have imagined sharing pleasure with an ascean before now, yet here he was, enjoying such things. 

“More, kitten?” Emet asked, nipping at the miqo’te’s lips. “Would you like more?”  
  
“P-please?” G’raha begged breathlessly, “More, please?”  
  
“You can beg better than that, Exarch,” Hades taunted, the coils of his tentacles pulsing once around G’raha’s cock.

“Please, Hades. I need you. I need you to wreck me, to ruin me. Take me so utterly and well I’ll never be able to think of my people without remembering how I’ve shamed them. So I’ll never be able to face them-” G’raha’s voice grew tight, fear sliding into it. Pleasure still sung through his veins but he was only begging like this, begging and preying on his own fears and shame because he knew it would arouse Emet Selch.

“Beautiful, Kitten,” he purred, “such a good little kitten. That deserves a reward. Stop, let me see to you. Lay back.” Emet’s tentacle pulsed around G’raha’s length and started to stroke him. He took the redhead’s hips and laid him on the bed before taking both his knees in hand and folding them back. He let a second tentacle through, his ascean glyph flashing over his face as his aether was summoned forth in the deed. G’raha whined softly, clinging to the sheets and writhing in a mix of pleasure and shame.  
  
The second tentacle pressed at his entrance, just enough to tease. “I will give you all you asked for and more, kitten. You will be mine- forevermore.”

The tentacle slid in, pushing, filling, thrusting and curling. Hades threw his head back in pleasure and growled lowly. G’raha was splayed out beneath him, back arched and crying out his pleasure. Such a glorious sight. A beautiful victory. “H-hades- P-please?!”  
  
“Are you close? Already?” He asked, a small bit of laughter falling breathily from his lips. The miqo’te could only nod in reply. “Perhaps I should wring as many orgasms as you can take out of your body… No, I don’t believe I shall.”  
  
Hades summoned up a third tentacle, slimmer than the others. It wrapped tight around the base of the redhead’s cock and balls. G’raha whimpered. “Hades-”  
  
“Oh, shush. you’ll get to cum, eventually. At least this time,” Emet soothed him and ruffled his hair. “I’ll let you cum when I do. How does that sound? It will be a bit longer, after all your mouth was quite lovely but I’m sure you’ll manage it. You feel ever so tight. I wonder just how much you can take of me...”

“Just-” G’raha’s eyes screwed shut. It was _so much more than he ever imagined._ “Hades-”  
  
“You don’t even know what to beg for anymore, do you?” Emet taunted. He laughed and with a snarl he pressed his tentacle inside G’raha further. The miqo’te cried out, back arching and eyes going wide. “Well, you’re not breaking. More? I think you can take more. Can’t you kitten?”

G’raha shuddered and tears pricked at his eyes. Emet stroked his cheek and leaned over him, kissing his forehead in a mockery of care and love. “Just a little more, for me kitten. Come now, you can take it. Say you can, say you’re ready for me.”  
  
Emet stroked his cock with that damnable pulsing tentacle. He felt so good, he wanted to cum and the ascean wanted more of him before he was going to get it. He couldn’t fathom how he was going to speak. Tears leaked from his eyes.  
  
“Oh, what a beauty you are…” Emet purred, “crying all for me. Perfect little kitten.” He was looking forward to shattering his mind, once he had gotten all he wanted from him.  
  
“Ha-hades- I-” G’raha screwed his eyes shut and more tears leaked down his face. “More, please?”  
  
“Oh, _good kitten._ ” Hades praised. G’raha felt the tentacle push in and he moaned. The sound only climbed higher in pitch as the sensation increased. Emet growled, loosening the tentacle staving off G’raha’s orgasm. The Exarch screamed, back arching and his vision went white.  
  
Hades watched on for a few moments before he pushed his tentacle in just a little further and reached down between them, stroking himself. He cried out, tentacles pulsing, clear viscous fluid spilling from them readily. Pleasure ripped through the ascean and he hummed softly as he came down from his high, allowing himself to give a measure of relief to the miqo’te by shifting back to the simple form of a garlean man, no tentacles involved.  
  
G’raha moaned, awareness pulling him back to his senses with an ache in his body. “H-hades-”

“What a mess you made, G’raha Tia. A beautiful mess. I’ll enjoy making many more with you,” he purred. Hades slipped out of the bed and snapped his fingers. His clothes were on and he smirked over his shoulder at the Exarch. “Clean up, or don’t. Your decision, kitten. I’ll be back, later. Maybe I’ll bring you a treat.”  
  
“I- I would like that, Hades.”  
  
“I imagine you would, wouldn’t you, kitten…” he replied, locking the door shut behind him. 

G’raha Tia took a deep breath and stood on shaky legs after a long moment of rest. He grabbed a towel off the bedside table and cleaned himself off. At least the bedding was thick enough that he wouldn’t be cold and the bed was large enough he wouldn’t feel the wet spot. Until the Warrior of Darkness arrived with the Scions he would hold himself together, and for that, he needed rest.  
  
“Do not take overly long, dear friend. I need you.”

G’raha smiled warmly at the empty room. He would buy them time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this for what this was, smutty goodness, please leave a comment.


End file.
